running deep inside my veins
by Empress of Everything
Summary: They had found her weeping over her parents' graves. She'd become part of their family. They promised to never leave her. They broke that promise. Prequel to you're poison running through my veins. {Dragon Slayer sibs, AU}


**A/N:** _This is the prequel to_ **you're poison running through my veins** _. After I posted the story, I got several requests to expand on the universe. So, here we are! You don't have to read_ **YPRTMV** _before reading this, it'd actually be better to read this first. I'm planning on a semi-sequel so it's a three part series. It's a little angsty, but mostly focused on family relationships. It's about half the length of the original story. I don't think I'll ever be able to match the length of that story unless it's the RoLu angst I have planned._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Wendy tugged on her ponytail, glancing back worriedly at Lucy's apartment. "Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, she'll be _so_ upset when she finds out we left without a goodbye." Her voice quavered as her shoulders drooped. The blonde Celestial mage was like her older sister. In a group of smotheringly overprotective brothers, Lucy was a breath of fresh air. She looked out for Wendy, yes, but she also allowed her freedom that the male dragons refused to give to the youngest. And her spirits had grown to be some of Wendy's best friends. She would miss her sister.

Sting dropped an arm around her. "C'mon, kid, Sis is resilient. She'll be fine."

Rogue stood next to him and nodded silently. "Lucy will be alright without us. She's been dependent on us for too long. She must learn to take care of herself."

Natsu frowned and punched Rogue on the arm to get his attention. "Don't talk about Luce like that. She needs us. We're her family. We shouldn't leave her behind." As much as he wanted to go on this journey, leaving Lucy behind… It didn't feel right. Igneel had taught him to always protect his kin, for they were just as important as a mate. Was leaving his dear sister behind protecting her? He didn't think so.

"Yeah, but Blondie needs to make her own path, out of our shadows. She'll be fine, Flame Brain." The Lighting Slayer growled from his place against the wall. The four Exceeds were silent, knowing this was something the six needed to sort out for themselves. "Besides, we left her the box. That'll help. So we're not _completely_ abandoning her, Natsu. She has her spirits. And you know she wouldn't want to leave Magnolia. She's happy here and she has the rest of our friends to protect her."

Natsu grumbled, casting a wistful look over his shoulder. He wanted to say goodbye to his sister. The others, (namely Laxus, Sting, and Rogue), insisted that they should leave and not say goodbye. Lucy would insist on traveling with them if she knew. And where they would be going, well, it wasn't safe for normal humans. Natsu knew he would never willingly put his best girl in danger. It was for her own good she had to stay behind. With a growl, he turned away, refusing to look at his siblings or Lucy's apartment.

"Where is Gajeel?" Sting demanded. "Iron Brain should have known to be here by now!" As he spoke, the familiar lumbering steps of the Iron Dragon reached their ears. Gajeel was slowly coming up the alley, a strange bundle in his arms.

Laxus growled. "That better not be who I think it is."

Gajeel's cold red eyes met Laxus's. "It's not," he said shortly. He gently tugged back the hood to show a head of bright blue hair. "If you think for a _moment_ that I'm leaving my mate behind for over a year, you're dead wrong."

A stare off between the Alpha and Beta of the Slayers ending in Laxus rolling his eyes and waving the Slayers on. It wasn't worth fighting Gajeel over when they wouldn't see each other for at least a year.

The group paused once they were on the outskirts of Magnolia and stood in silence. Some foot shuffling, a couple awkward back slaps, and a few hugs for Wendy, the group of Slayers split up. Rogue, Sting, Lector, and Frosch headed north. Gajeel sighed, adjusted Levy in his arms and turned east with Lily. Laxus, Wendy, and Carla were going the opposite direction, focusing their eyes on the west. And Natsu and Happy were the last to leave Magnolia. Sending another reluctant, sad look back toward his sister's apartment, Natsu turned and began his long trek south.

They had dragons to find.

* * *

Lucy woke to the sound of silence. The silence was what woke her up, in fact. When six of the loudest, most destructive beings in all of Earthland crashed in your apartment regularly, noise was kind of a given.

The lack was disconcerting.

On any given morning, Lucy could wake up and walk into her living room and without fail, there were _at least_ two Slayers in her apartment.

Natsu almost always took up residence in her bed with Happy flopped on his chest as the two sawed logs. Gajeel and Laxus both claimed one of her armchairs, Lily curled up in Gajeel's lap. Rogue occupied the sofa, Wendy, Frosch, and Carla all cuddled to his chest protectively. And Sting, for some reason, had decided that the top of her table was the best place to sleep.

This particular morning, there wasn't a single Slayer or Exceed anywhere. The only difference in her tidy apartment was a small wooden box with a letter propped in front of it. With a frown, she peeked all through her tiny apartment. Where had her family gone? Maybe the letter had an answer.

She picked up the letter off the table, ignoring the box for a moment, tore it open, and began reading.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _We're sorry for leaving like this so suddenly, but we had to. We need to find out what happened to our dragons. We'll be home in about a year or so. Until then, please stay in Magnolia and stay safe. ~Rogue & Sting_

 ** _The box is our gift to you, Blondie. The rings inside have protective runes inscribed into them. They'll protect you from any elemental attacks that we represent. ~Laxus_**

 _I'm sorry, Lucy-nee. I'll really, really miss you. I want to see Grandine again, though, so we're going looking for our dragons. I'll miss you, Lucy-nee. ~Wendy_

 **Hey Bunny, don't cry. We'll come back soon. For now, stay safe and don't do anything stupid. We can't come home to you if you aren't here to come back to. Sorry for taking Shrimp, too. I know you depend on her and I'm taking her away. I'm sorry. I just don't think I can make it a year without her. See you soon, Bunny. ~Gajeel & Lily**

I don't want to leave you Luce, but Laxus insists it's safer like this. I don't want to go unless I can take you with me. But we have to find our dragons. I miss Igneel. You know that. I don't see why you can't come help me find him, too. I don't want you to get hurt so I guess you do have to stay behind. Me and Happy will be back as fast as we can. ~Natsu

Lucy's knees lost all strength.

The letter fluttered to the floor as she stared into empty space. Pulse after pulse of shock and horror and overwhelming despair poured out of her. In that moment, a long crack splintered her heart in two. Several smaller fractures turned her once full and open heart into nothing more than a pile of shattered glass.

 _They left me._

A light chime and gold sparkles announced the arrival of her favorite spirit. Loke had felt the broken agony Lucy was projecting. Heck, the whole Spirit World was nearly thrumming with just how much pain she was in. When Lucy's Spirits first felt the soul-crushing agony that burst from their mistress, they were left reeling. The last time they had felt such overwhelmingly dark emotion from Lucy, her parents had just been murdered.

Loke had wasted no time in forcing his gate open. Lucy was hunched over on the floor, shaking like a leaf. Tear-filled brown eyes stared up at the lion. Her whimper ran sharp claws over Loke's heart.

"Why did they leave me, Loke? What did I do wrong?"

For years Lucy had struggled with feelings of inadequacy, paralyzed by fear that she wouldn't measure up to some invisible standard ingrained in her from early childhood. It had taken almost 20 Spirits, ten years, and six Dragon Slayers to show her that yes, they accepted her for who she was. They weren't trying to change her or force her into a gilded cage. There weren't expectations she had to meet. She could be just _Lucy_.

Now one half of her family abandoned her. She was fraying at the seams already and not even six hours had passed. "Loke, are you going to leave me, too?" The faithful lion wrapped his arms around his mistress, murmuring comforting words in her ear and rubbing her back. "I will never leave you, Lucy, not until the stars cease to shine."

His heart broke for his broken mistress. He could only hope the Slayers had a very good reason for abandoning their sister.

 _They had taken her in after finding a sobbing, now penniless fifteen year old Lucy kneeling in front of her parents' graves, desperately trying to keep herself going._

 _Natsu had been the first to approach her, gently draping his jacket around her soaked shoulders. He hadn't said anything, just crouched next to the heartbroken girl. Five year old Wendy and the nine year old Twin Dragons had joined the dragon huddle around the blonde, trying to offer her what ever comfort they could. Trading looks, seventeen year old Gajeel and eighteen year old Laxus had sighed and silently agreed. She needed a home. Taking her back to Magnolia and Fairy Tail would be the best option, if she wanted to of course._

 _They had offered, she'd accepted, and the tiny blonde, who'd told them her name was Lucy Heartfilia and she was a Celestial mage, became a member of the Dragon family. Natsu was particularly protective of her, showing his new sister off to every single member of their unofficial guild, and never letting her out of his sight. She returned the affection eagerly. So eagerly, it made the others wonder if she'd been starved of vital interactions. She had her Spirits, yes, but how many human friends had she had?_

 _She fit seamlessly into life at the Fairy Tail Bar. Occasionally, she'd take jobs with Natsu or one of her other brothers, but most days she was content to work at the bar. When she'd received her Fairy Tail tattoo, she had been so full of pride, she'd nearly burst._

 _She had a family again, one that promised to never leave her._

And now they had broken that promise. Lucy, a mage who's whole magic revolved around promises, was shattered. Even if they did return like they said they would, she wouldn't be the same.

The pain was running deep inside her veins. It seemed as if it would never end.

* * *

 **A/N:** _What do you think? A decent prequel? So much exposition, much less dialogue. Leave me a review and tell me what you think! :D_

* * *

 _ **I will be hosting a MidKino week (Midnight/Yukino) from January 31 to February 6, 2016. Please join me in this new crack pairing love!**_

 **MidKino Week prompts**

 **Day one:** Can I keep you?

 **Day two:** Sugar High

 **Day three:** Roommates

 **Day four:** Late night shopping

 **Day five:** Makeup Fail

 **Day six:** Old Friends

 **Day seven:** Transport

 **Bonus:** Burnt

Please tell me if you're planning on participating so I can check out your stories! **The beautiful** **Fareetauhl will be cohosting with me! We're both so excited!**


End file.
